For My Wedding
by Ms.M
Summary: It's CJ's wedding, she has Danny, her friends, and her family, but someone is missing. CJTobyfriendship DannyCJ Songfic Short fic


Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be

Song fic: For My Wedding by Don Henley

* * *

The sand on the California shore was soft under CJ's feet. She slipped her feet into her white shoes and slipped her alabaster fingers around a bouquet of flowers in shades of purple, orange, and white. She smiled from ear to ear, waiting her turn. 

_For my wedding, I will dress in black_

Danny, dressed in black, stood beaming at the other end of the aisle.

_And never again will I look back _

The wind picked up, blowing enough to remind people they were outside. The women in front of CJ parted and Danny smiled at the sight of his bride.

_Ah, my dark angels we must part  
For I've made a sanctuary of my heart _

The small wedding party rose to their feet.

_To want what I have  
To take what I'm given with grace _

CJ caught Danny's eye and smirked. Danny raised his eyebrows at her, lowered his head and laughed, before raising up to look at her again.

_For this I pray  
On my wedding day  
On my wedding day _

Josh leaned in to Danny from behind.

_For my wedding, I don't want violins  
Or sentimental songs about thick and thin_

"You ready for this?" Josh joked with his friend. Danny didn't take his eyes off CJ.

"Shut up." Danny smiled.

_I want a moment of silence and a moment of prayer  
For the love we'll need to make it in the world out there _

CJ dressed in a simple, long, spaghetti-strapped white slick dress, had her eyes only on Danny. She almost forgot anyone else was there. When she reached the front, CJ stretched her hand out and Danny took it. He led her to where the priest was standing, facing the crowd. The crowd sat. CJ smiled, but for the first moment looked nervous. She seemed to suddenly remember she had to get rid of her flowers and handed them to Hogan behind her. She turned back to Danny and took a breath, shaking away her giddiness. They took hands again. Abbey and Jed watched from the front row. The priest spoke words of love and even made a few jokes. Josh tried to be funny with the rings only to fall short. His friends still laughed.

_I dream, and my dreams are all glory and light  
That's what I've wanted for my life  
And if it hasn't always been that way  
Well, I can dream and I can pray  
On my wedding day _

Josh looked very touched and happy for his friends. At one point, Danny flubbed one of his lines. His nervousness was finally coming through. CJ laughed and her eyes took notice of someone watching off in the distance. She knew instantly who it was. Her whole body filled with an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time: love and pain at the same time.

"Is that.?" She looked at Danny and back out toward the figure. Danny took her hand and leaned in toward her ear.

"I guess my wedding gift came after all."

_So what makes us any different from all the others  
Who have tried and failed before us  
Maybe nothing, maybe nothing at all _

CJ looked at Danny, her almost official husband, with amazement. The look in her eye was her again seeing just how wonderful the man was she was about to marry -- this was why she fell in love with him. She looked like she was going to cry. Her hand slowly started to break from Danny's soft hold.

_But I pray we're the lucky ones; I pray we never fall_

"Go." He knew what she wanted to do.

_To want what we have  
To take what we're given with grace  
For these things I pray _

CJ started in a brisk walk that turned into a brisk run. The crowd stood and looked unsure of what was going on. Danny smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"Toby!" CJ yelled having reached the man who looked to be trying to sneak away. CJ almost slipped in the sand and decided to take her shoes off. "Toby?" She stood in front of him. Toby looked like he felt he shouldn't be there and tried to offer up a reason. Before more than a syllable could come from his mouth, CJ had her arms around him in a huge hug.

"You came." She released him, crying.

"Yeah..." Toby laughed at his surprise at her reaction.

"Come." She took his hand and pulled him closer. Toby took a step with her and caught sight of the former President. He stopped, forcing CJ to turn to see why he was stopping. "Toby?"

"I shouldn't."

"Thank you for coming, Toby." Danny had made it to the two and offered out his hand.

"Congratulations." Toby, still as melancholy as ever, shook Danny's hand. "Please, I didn't want to stop the whole..." He tried to back off.

"Please, Toby." CJ pleaded.

"I don't know." He looked around.

"Toby." Jed took a step with his cane. "Come sit down." The President tried not to show any emotion. He wasn't ready yet. President Bartlet sat down while Toby reluctantly was led, by CJ, into the front row and an empty seat. Sam leaned in from the second row and placed his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"You did good, Tob." Sam spoke with pride for his friend.

CJ took Danny's hand and they were pronounced man and wife. The crowd rose to their feet with applause as the couple kissed. Josh whistled with his two fingers, clapped his hands together, and shouted out a few well-placed whoos. Toby couldn't help but smile. Danny dipped CJ and she laughed. She laughed so long and hard and she never seem to stop. She was the CJ they all remembered.

_On my wedding day  
On my wedding day _

**For My Wedding: Don Henley**


End file.
